maou_gakuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnos Voltegourde
Arnos Voltegourde (アノス・ヴォルディゴード, Anosu Vorudigōdo) is the most powerful Demon Lord and the main character in the series. Apperance He has Black hair and red eyes (Demon Eyes) and is usually seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a black shirt along with a white jacket and trousers along with a red belt. Personality Arnos appears to have an easygoing attitude most of the time but is also shown to be very ruthless when dealing with his enemies History Feared by all as the Demon King Arnos. Eventually, he gets tired of all the wars and battles and decides that the only way peace can be attained is building walls between the four races, hoping they'll forget their grudge after a thousand years or so. Thus he forms an agreement with the hero Kanon, great spirit Reno and the god of creation of myths Melthea and sacrifices himself for this cause, saying he will reincarnate after 2000 years. Abilities * Silica: Magic which allows the user to reincarnate. * Crest: Magic which allows the user to increase their growth rate. * Creation Magic: Magic which allows the user to produce things which already exist in the world. * Demon Eye: An ability which allows him to see the blood inside others, the flow of magic power, and see things far away. * Contract Magic: Magic which allows the user to sign contracts with others which absolutely have to be followed. * Ingaru: Resurrection magic which allows the user to revive anyone who has died in the past 3 seconds. * Iglum: Magic which resurrects a dead person as a zombie. * Liikus: Magic which allows the user to share their thoughts with others. * Geo Greys: Fire magic which Arnos used in the past to set the entire country of Deiruheido on fire. * Fures: Magic which allows the user to fly. * Gatom: Magic which connects 2 spaces, allowing for instantaneous movement. * Demon Eyes of Ruin: Magic which allows him to disintegrate whatever he looks at including his opponents' mind and magic itself. It also allows him to put anyone he looks at to sleep. * Evui: Magic which recalls distant and far off memories. * Lebaido: Origin magic which can be used to go back in time. Using this ability he can go back in time, send his attacks back in time 2000 years ago, and also stop time. * Fusion Magic: Magic which allows him to fuse magics. * Rainel: Magic which allows the user to create illusions. * Naijira: Magic that hides all magic power. * Ento: Magic which can be used to heal others. * Lilia: Magic which allows him to join the origins of two people and transfer some of one of their power to the other. Weapons '''Reality Shattering Sword Venuzdonoa: '''This is Arnos' main weapon, it is the sword of the founder which can destroy all creation and the universe. Arnos is said to posess various other weapons. Category:Characters